Her Miko Eyes
by Emi's-Little-Helper
Summary: Daytime: Stiletto, infamous and successful thief. By Night? - Kagome Higurashi, city miko. One day she bites off more than she can chew: stealing a masterpiece from Takahashi Inc. wasn't her brightest idea, not when Sesshoumaru wants revenge...SessxKagome
1. And She Strikes Again

Chapter One: And She Strikes Again.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The youkai population are present in this feature, but are unknown to most of the general public - the exception, of course, being miko's and other various professions that find youkai existance essential to their occupations. So no need to worry about Sesshy not being a demon and Inuyasha being a hanyou. This is set in modern day Japan, but the companys are most definitely fictional.

A very important notice: I, Emi's-little-helper, must tell you that any characters in this piece are.... are.... NOT MINE, are you happy now Rumiko? Did you want to make me cry.... sniffles.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Suddenly, just when she thought that she had him, he kicked out aiming for the small of her sore back – something the black-cladded figure had thought wasn't being presented to her recent enemy.

Damn him. Crying out from the impact of his foot to her frame minutely, she pressed him further against the wall and thought of how to take this one out, she could feel the cogs in his brain desperately attempting to gather a plan. She 'attempted' not to snort – he didn't know when to give up.

She mentally slapped myself in the face; never laugh or pause at their inadequacy, just complete and leave.

A jolt from his muscular arm awaked her to the present situation, so he reasoned she'd fall for that cheap trick?

The female was right – the idiot was going for a bluff, calling her out on her confidence in mid battle was childish, but was seemingly effective as she was thrown off him into the pillar adjacent to their fight.

Appearing unconscious; he found that his walkie-talkie was aligned next to the hurt form laying on the ground, after she had slid down the offending stone she'd been slammed into.

Glancing around he could see no other option in sight, he'd have to approach her in order to call in help. It went well for about two steps, then the dazzling green sparkle spurred into life and he knew that she'd never really fallen down – it was a dirty move .

For a split second she just stared at him, a smirk not bothering to lay hidden across her features – should he? –

Then she crushed his barely began piece of a plan in one swift and elegant move.

A punch to the gut, always reliable.

The opponant sunk to the floor unceremoniously, joining the scattered others currently decorating the marble beneath her feet too. It was almost too easy, she mused.

With a final emerald sweep, the darkly dressed female checked for any remaining guards cautiously – she didn't want to deal with another amateur trying to prevent her from her treasure.

Satisfied at the lack of movement, the figure advanced towards the eloquent painting delicately , the only sound was the clinking clips of her stilettos as she made her way.

Finally, the 'Miko's Eye' was her; after a hundred years Kagome really didn't feel like waiting anymore.

The golden eyes of one Takahashi brother roared with anger, inwardly seething but the outward appearance of stoic businessman was hanging [if at least on thin ice] - if he heard one more thing today, just one more... he'd erupt.

There'd be no survivors, mount versuvius would be nothing after his perfect mirage would shatter and leave nought in its wake.

In all honesty, Sesshoumaru was fed up.

Nobody should have to deal with an impulsive hanyou for a half-brother, a successful corperation being run by incompetant monkeys who think that just because of their opposable thumbs they understood the world and a merger being bled dry by a leech of a man, named Naraku.

All in one fucking day.

True he had known of his staff's incompetance, but seriously for him to leave for one week and return to a load of paniked, half-dead, stressed employees running around the building in tears, worrying over the deals that he'd already frozen before his leave?.... he needed a drink.

A very strong drink. Vodka didn't do phase him anymore.

He had never deduced that his own secretary, Kikyou Hima, would spread her legs for his foe-come-merger partner Naraku, giving fistfulls of information to the dirty hanyou in return for his slimey 'affection.'

A shudder ran through his centre, she gave herself willingly to Naraku?

Sesshoumaru wasn't blind, that man was a creep – admittedly a creep with charisma dripping off every lie he spouted, he just never thought a level headed woman would fall for it.

Now he was $10 million poorer and Naraku had obtained enough data to blackmail the inu-youkai for centuries. The only reason they had ever merged was to ensure neither could reveal their youkai hereditary, other than that?

They couldn't stand each other.

Naraku had always been a sadistic waste of space, and Sesshoumaru the perfect image of taiyoukai, but like it or not unless the other was killed they would have to stay indebted to the others silence...

On that note...Sesshoumaru supressed a blinding smile from the fond memories he'd conjured; there was a time that killing had been legal.

They'd tried to exterminate one and other too many times to count. After a decade of useless assassins and badly costumed ninjas [Naraku's inventive goodbye to the inuyoukai] both failing miserably to actually get the job done, the truce [their precarious merger] was drawn up.

And now Naraku was a step ahead.

If it weren't for humans and their pathetic laws and bombs, Kikyou would be resting..... eternally.

As it was she had been sacked. Hardly fitting and not to his usual no-mercy standards.

Putting the Naraku side of the day away into the headed folder of 'I'm never going on holiday again' in his brain, Sesshoumaru moved on to Inuyasha's undeclared emergance once again.

At his apartment.

Sleeping on his sofa.

Again, the humans were cursed – there was nowhere to dispose a body nowadays and no room to transform and get rid of the evidence himself. Damn them and their idiotic 'family' conceptions.

Yes, he shared blood with that hanyou – but there was no other reason to keep him alive, except as back-up incase Sesshoumaru failed to find a mate and not continue the Western Lands throne.

Another familiar problem was allowed to enter his contemplations..... at this rate, maybe Inuyasha was needed to secure an heir. At present no youkai female was holding the Lady of the West title.

Shit, another thing his father was pressuring him to think about.

Oh, he was definitely thinking about it father, Sesshoumaru reflected nonchalantly – thinking of how burn his fathers castle and get away unseen.... he slotted that into 'redeeming problems: plan 332' in his memory bank.

He'd come back to that one, he liked the burning part.

After escaping his inner feelings and returning to the chaos of the Takahashi Inudusty board room he was tempted to sigh, not that he would – such an action was beneath him, then again so was alcohol... back to the thought of a drink.

Sesshoumaru needed to sort out a programme detaching himself from the barbaric and yet so pleasing liquid.

More importantly he needed to listen to the room's ramblings – they seemed to be staring at him in expectancy.

"Staring upon my person is ill advised, this Sesshoumaru gets aggrovated by it." The daiyoukai stated simply.

The members of the board shuffled back a few paces, their gazes directed to the now more interesting tiled floor.

Sesshoumaru detested carpet.

One rose quietly, his head sweating profusely and his gaze still regarding the surface he stood upon.

"It's just Takahashi-sama, we've discovered another burglary amongst the art world and it-"

"What is your point Ryou?" Patience was a virtue, but Sesshoumaru was a youkai, no should expect a demon to be virtuous.

Ryou carefully drifted to the television screen and pointed to the rolling credits under the day-to-day crisis's that the anchor was delivering.

He read it out quickly, obviously nervous.

"At 12pm midday yesterday 'Stiletto' stole the priceless wonder of the 'Miko's Eye' from Onigumo Museé, defeating all thirty of the security guards and knocking all unconscious in under a minute. Amongst them there is no recollection of any events aside from a pair of mysterious green eyes"

Sesshoumaru nearly laughed – maybe this thief was just the news he needed, she was causing Naraku a loss of billions... he promised himself he wouldn't smile at the grave slander she committed.

Right. Under. The. Cover. Of. Daylight...

He smirked.

Naraku would surely be having a field day...

Sesshoumaru processed the information and introduced his previous knowledge of 'Stiletto' to this new tid-bit.

So far she'd 'obtained' six masterpieces of the art world, all during the daytime and all from a Spyder Corp. funded museum or collection. It appeared to him that perhaps, another held a vendetta against his most despised associate.


	2. Treasuring Ideals

I want to thank everyone who gave this story a read!! – it made me happy...

Moving on from that, I want to apologise for this cruddily short and inconsequential chapter – but I think it's essential so that the next chapter will be able to be actiony – it's a word...

And a special thanks goes to my first pair of reviewer s –

Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf: Thank you for spotting the teensy mistakes – you're good, but shhh! – no one else has spotted them... on a more serious note you're review made my day!

aislin94: Thank you – you're comment was the one to spur me to get my ass into gear and plan this story out! There will be more chapters – I am determind!

This chapter isn't dedicated to you guys as it isn't really that exciting, but the next one will be devoted to you kind people!

For the second time – I don't own Inuyasha... but if I did? I would know of a few characters who wouldn't be there.... grrr, not naming names...

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

Chapter Two: Treasuring Ideals

Naraku was less than content, the opposite of care-free and certainly not amused.

Spinning ever-so-slightly on his leather office chair, the armani suited character was broading, collecting his thoughts or in 'layman's terms' _sulking_.

Sighing loudly, he sought for an alternative to his current predicament – to catch a CEO glaring blankly into thin air would be unforgivable. So as he ran his dirty fingers over the arm rest, he diverted his vision to a new and more pleasing distraction; his chair.

He approved of his chair, it was expensive, it was flashy and that desparately ripe cherry on top? It made him look taller.

Such a fine seat was hard to come by, he treasured it....

The spider hanyou twisted daintly in his soft contraption, and the demented mind wound itself back to square one; for you see, there were other things that he treasured.

His art collections, all of which he had carefully 'gathered' over centuries.

His pride, something that had also been collected over a period of five hundred years.

And most vitally?

His untouchable status, except now - it would appear that he was, in a manner of speaking, _touchable?_

Palms clenched at those thoughts, a knotted brow was produced. Who ever that girl was, she knew where she was hitting him. And he was not elated about that fact.

Back to sulking.

To know him was rare; and to think that a female thief prancing around in stilettos was making a mockery of his reputation in all aspects, was most assuredly _unnnerving_.

Making everything seem so much more wonderful, he could actually feel an infamous taiyoukai laughing at him. No, Sesshoumaru couldn't leave well alone – he had to send his _youki_ across Tokyo from his 'west kingdom' to Naraku's precious eastern realm.

Any normal youkai wouldn't have enough power (or the gall) to even look at him in the wrong way (in his opinion anything other than fear or admiration), but this hanyou just had to be enemies with that pompous inu.

A drawn fist hit the table, the wood splintering and the noise startling unexpecting workers outside.

Damn Sesshoumaru.

Every single plan to destroy him was a failure, and every single time his assassins or ninjas came back (more often then not in boxes- the size of matchboxes) he grew in his hatred.

Now it was like another entity possessed him when he and his fellow businessman met, he changed from suave charming mode to 'I-will-bring-your-downfall' setting. This conversion occured without his consent, and Naraku was positive his enemy was all too happy to be the sole cause of his anger – they were like chalk and cheese – made to live separately, or not at all.

A pity neither could end the other. Forever.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

Three inch heels clicked upon the laminated flooring of the Sunset Shrine. They clipped at a natural rhythm, in time to both the beat of their owners heart and the belowing noise of the golden gong being pounded by the woman's grandfather.

"Clip. Bong. Thump. Cilck. Bong. Thump...Clip. Bong. Thump. Cilck. Bong. Thump...Clip. Bong. Thump. Cilck. Bong. Thump..."

"_Click."_

The latest footstep resonated, ending the cycle formed just seconds beforehand.

Obsidian tresses whirled around, the figure's coat flowing into the breeze. Letting the wind envelope her, the miko turned to face the now gazing old man. He'd left the podium and stood just a metre adjacent to the steps – blocking the escape route of Kagome's choice.

"Child, you know you musn't - Why push yourself into his web once more?" he asked quietly, making note of her reaction, reaching his hand out slightly – but careful not to touch her in case he broke the beauty she made against the setting sun.

Kagome stayed still, perfectly still; like a statue gently musing over the surveyors beneath her in a museum, only this visitor was a senile old priest and was attempting to make conversation.

She felt she had to comply, it was the least she could do for his caring nature; to him harming a fly was a grevious offense, if he had lived her life he probably wouldn't think twice before squishing the bugger.

Thinking quickly,she answered truthfully, "He started the battle. I will win it – for reasons you are aware of ojii-san." At the last point she moved to look at the now concrete floor (having left the laminated hall and currently leaning on the outside of the screen), thus spoiling the magical image of a goddess peering to the elder and returning to a mortal state.

His eyebrows softened and memories flickered throughout his ancient mind to recall secrets, secrets she had given him the sole responsibility to keep. Seizing one particular conversation between the pair from twenty years ago, his heart melted.

The tussling of his robes shifted her gaze from the floor to the man, and the open steps leading to the outskirts of the city.

He'd moved. And gave her six short words to confirm her original plan to depart Sunset Shrine.

Kagome smiled in his direction, cutting into his breathing slightly. Then took her leave, descending the stairs in a blink of his weary eyes.

Jenji sighed and collorated his bearings – there was sweeping to be done, autumn foliage was a hassle to clean up after, at least for a few days, the loveliness of the yellows and maroons brought more attraction to his beloved home.

Finding his broom, which had been tossed against the god-tree by a younger employee earlier, he stole a look at the city that he observed from his hilltop shrine.

'Whatever she does tonight, **gokouun o inorimasu**.' [good luck] He mused silently into the pink sky, waiting for his guest to return with another incredible smile.


End file.
